superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Brain Meets Brawn/Meet Minerva Credits (1994)
"Brain Meets Brawn" Written by Peter Hastings Tom Minton Directed by Michael Gerard "Meet Minerva" Written by Sherri Stoner Directed by Barry Caldwell Kirk Tingblad Minerva Mink Characters Paul Dini Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Music by Richard Stone Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Rob Paulsen as Pinky Jeff Bennett as Dr. Jeckyl Julie Brown as Minerva Arte Johnson as Newt Tress MacNeille as Dot Jess Harnell as Wakko Colin Wells as Colin Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Orchestration Julie Bernstein Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Barry Caldwell Ken Harsha Slugging Bill Knoll Sheet Timing Greg Reyna Model Design Arland Barron Fred Gardner Julienne Gimeno Eric Mahady Character Design Dan Haskett B.G. Key Design Marty Strudler Thomas Warkentin Character Layout Huwj Matsumura Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Ann Guenther Michael Lowery Rolando Oliva Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman First Trumpet Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock John Morris Geno DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Paul Trandahl Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Directors: [Tanaka, Keiko Oyamanda Startoons Tammy Daniel Biske Ron Fleischer Marty Lennon Chris McClenahan Kathy McClenahan Michael Medynsky Kurt Mitchell Mark Sieka Joe Swajkowski James Tucker Production Manager Barbra J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1994 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Fox Network Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution